A Tale of Feudal Planets:
by FMAandYGO5dsgirl
Summary: Emma must find a way to destroy the mazuki and the scared jewel. With the help of Inuyasha and the gang will help her find a way while they find the scared jewel shards. She must go through very hard hardships in oder to find a way to find mazuki jewel. InuyashaxOC
1. Prologue

A young girl name Emma Yoshi was living her normal life. In till she soon learns she was being watch by a little wolf named Artemis! Emma soon learns that Artemis was a demon who lived on the moon over 10,000 years ago.

He tells Emma that she's a demon too who lived with him on the moon, actually to protect her. He tells her she's a half demon princess of the moon. Her father whose human was king and her mother who was a demon was the queen. She also was living with her older sister Ember.

Emma didn't believe anything he said in till he showed Emma to the bone-eaters well and pushed her in to it. When Emma came out she wasn't in Japan anymore, she was in the fudel area! Then she realized she had a tail and ears like a wolf. Then Artemis tells the whole story to Emma and she remembered everything...she remembered she is a half pure blood wolf demon and her goal was to find the mazuki jewel, the twin jewel of the scared jewel of four souls.

Then she meets Inuyasha and the gang and asks for their help. But she had to help them to find the shards of the scared jewel and she accepted their offer and they began their journey.

So it's Emma's job to destroy the mazuki jewel with the power her mother left her. Her Amulet.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: This is going to be fun! ^w^

Emma: really? Why?

Me: you'll see soon enough Emma *giggles* lets get going!

Emma: *sighs*

Me: I don't own Inuyasha! I just own my characters!

* * *

**A Tale of Feudal Planets **

**Chapter 1**

It's was a Monday morning in Japan. There was a 15 year old girl, Emma Yoshi. Her hair was brown and goes down to her shoulders, her eyes are blue.

Her alarm goes off and she groans because she doesn't want to get up. She hits her alarm clock off and gets up slowly. She stretches and yawns then she goes to her window and opens her shades.

She smiled "today is going to be a good day….but I wish it wasn't Monday…"

She gets her stuff ready and gets in the shower for school. Later on she's already in her school uniform that was a dark blue with square patterns and dark gray. She then goes down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

There she finds her father Throuko and her older sister Ember. Her father had black almost spike hair. His eyes were dark blue. He was also around his late 30's and tall.

Ember almost looked like Emma but her hair was a little longer and she keeps it in a ponytail going down on the right side. Her eyes are green and she's a little taller than Emma and she looks 19 years old.

She never really talks to Emma. Actually Emma hardly knew Ember anymore. All she really knows was her father wasn't her father. They have different fathers but haves the same mother.

Their mother died when Emma was really young. So she hardly knew her mother. All she remember when her mother gave her a special amulet.

Emma sits down at the counter next to Ember who was eating her bread and butter. She sees her father who was making eggs and bacon.

"Morning Emma" her father said with a smile.

"Morning father" she said then she looked at Ember "morning Ember…"

Ember didn't look at her. She finished her breakfast and left the counter and went into the other room.

She pouted and said "Oh come on why don't you ever talk to me?"

Throuko then gave Emma her plate of food and she asked him. "Father how come Ember never talks to me?"

"…Well that's something I don't know….But I'm sure she has her reasons…" he said.

Emma looked down at her food. Then her father said "hey you should hurry and eat or you'll be late for school."

"Huh?" she looked at her watch "oh no!" she gulps up her food and runs out to the door. "Bye father I'll see you after school!" then she left.

Ember came back to the kitchen, "Throuko…how long are you going to keep what she really is?"

Throuko closed his eyes and looked down "she will learn soon enough" he looked at Ember "but not from me…"

Emma was running as fast as she can to get to her school. Then as she was running she saw some kids messing with a small animal.

"Hey! Leave that cat alone!" she screams at the kids and they ran away as she ran over to what she thought was a cat.

But when she looked at it, it was a small wolf. "Hey little guy are you okay?" the wolf looked up to her and she seen a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Whoa that's….weird" the wolf looked at her and she looked at it back. Then she shakes her head "I can't worry about this! I have to get to school!" She gets up and runs again to school.

As she was running the wolf was watching her running then starts to follow her.

Emma was still running then she finds her best friend Susan. She's 15 and the same height as Emma. She had black hair and wears blue glasses to match their uniforms.

"Hey Susan morning!" said Emma as she waves. Susan turned around and smiled "hey Emma, good morning!" Emma stopped in front of her and smiled.

"How was your weekend Emma?" asked Susan. "Well you know same old same old just hang out with my father."

"What about your older sister?" she asked.

"Still nothing, she never talks to me. I remember we were so tight when we were really young but as time moved on so did she" said Emma.

"Don't worry Emma I bet one day she'll talk to you again" Susan said.

She looked down "yeah…" then she looked at Susan "hey we need to go to school!" she grabbed her hand "let's go!" Then they ran to school. "Wait! Slow down Emma!"

Later on as Emma was in class, at the window was the same small wolf with the crescent moon was watching her.

After school Emma and Susan went to their hang out, wacdnald.

As they were eating Susan was doing what she does best studying. "Susan, do you have to study every day?" Emma asked her.

"Well I want to get good grades and hopefully I could become a teacher when I get older. Maybe you should study harder so you can get good grades" she said.

Emma sweat drops "h-hey I'm smart!"

"How did you do on your test today?" Susan asked.

Emma sweats drop and weepers quietly. Susan giggles "maybe I can help you study if you want."

"Sure" said Emma.

"Then tonight I'll come to your house."

"All right you bookworm" they laughs. Then 4 girls came in and Emma looked at them. "Hey Susan look" said Emma.

Susan looked "Oh those girls must be from the other high school" as she could tell from the sailor looking uniforms they were wearing.

The 4 girls sat down in the next table next to Emma and Susan. Emma couldn't help but look at the one girl with the long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey do you know who that is?" Susan asked as she pointed at the long hair girl.

"No why? Do you know her?" Emma said.

"That's Kagome Higurashi, everyone in our school talks about her" she said.

"Oh! You mean the one with the crazy viruses and diseases? I remember hearing about her."

"Yeah but what seems strange to me that some of the diseases she had I never heard before it's really weird" said Susan.

Emma just started to eat her burger as she was thinking the same thing. Later when they left wacdnald they went back to Emma's place.

"I'm home!" said Emma then her father came to the room.

"Hey sweetie, hello there Susan." He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Yoshi" she bowed.

"Oh come on Susan I've told you, you can call me by my first name. We're family" he smiled.

Emma looked at him with an annoyed face. "Come on dad! Don't act like that!"

He chuckled "all right, what are you girls doing?"

"Me and Susan were going to my room to study" she said.

"What? You? Studying? Wow Susan, you finally got through to her."

"Dad!" Emma screamed.

Little bit later Emma and Susan went in her room and they sat a cross from Emma's table and set all the books Susan brought with her to study. Emma looks at all the books and sweat drops about how many books there were. They both took a book and started to study.

But after a few minutes Emma was already bored. "Aggh! This is so boring!"

"Emma we just started studying you got to focus" said Susan.

"But is so boringgggg!" she said then she groans and lays on the ground.

Susan sighs "here" she moves next to Emma "I'll show you how to this and you'll get it." Emma smiled and said "okay."

About almost over an hour later Emma was getting the hang of it but it was 8:55 and Susan had to get home. "Good Emma you're getting the hang of it. Well its pretty late I should get home before my mother worries." She said as she was putting her books back in her beg.

"All right" Emma stretches and gets up "thanks for helping me study, see you tomorrow."

Susan smiled "all right see you tomorrow."

Then she left. Emma jumped onto her bed and laid her face into her pillow "so glad to be done studying….my pillow is so soft….." then she drifted to sleep.

/

_Then she was having dream. She was walking in some dark place, "hello?" Emma kept on repeating over and over._

_Then she stopped to see a wolf with a crescent moon on its forehead._

_"Hey….your that small wolf…." She said as she continued to look at it. The wolf looked at her then she heard a man's voice. "Emma….Emma…." It repeated her name over and over._

_"Okay now I'm getting scared…." She said then looks around to see who was calling her. "Hello…? Who's there?" she asked._

_Then a blue shine appeared and blinded her. As she closed her eyes and shielded them with her arms she could still hear the man's voice calling her. "Emma…we need you…"_

_As she continued to shield her eyes from the blue light she said "You need me? What are you talking about?"_

_Then the blue light started to dim, when Emma opened her eyes to see a blue little jewel floating. She slowly walked tours it and reached out for it._

_When she grabbed it and looked at it in her hand, it disappeared in an instead._

_"Where did it go?" she said then she turned to see a shadow of a wolf howling. "A-a wolf?" then she turn to see a wolf that's almost big as a house._

_As it walks closer, Emma walks backwards scared. Then she felled on her back and in so much fear she started to slide backwards on the ground._

_Emma started to scream when the wolf was about to what it looked like it was going to bite her but instead Emma woke up._

/

Emma woke up sweating and breathing heavily. "What kind of dream was that…?"

"Emma! Hurry up and come eat breakfast! You'll be late for school!" yelled her father from down stairs.

"Ah c-coming!" Emma hurries and gets up and goes down to breakfast. There she saw her father and Ember like every morning. She sits next to Ember and Ember leaves the counter.

It's the same old same old with her she gets up haves breakfast with her father and leaves for school. Then after school hangs out with Susan and comes home. Emma always wishes for something different all the time.

But after that dream last night really freaked her out. "Morning Emma" said her father, "morning dad" she replied without looking at him as he sets her breakfast in front of her.

"Emma what's wrong?" he asked his daughter as she continued to look down. "Emma?"

Emma looked at him and blinked confused "y-yeah?"

"Are you all right?" he asked again worried.

Emma sweat drops and rubs the back of her head "y-yeah I'm fine!" she clips her hands together "this looks good dad! But I'm going to be late for school!" she grabs the bacon off the plate and runs for the door. "See you later dad!" then she left for school.

He blinked and was confused about how she's acting weird. But Ember who was watching from the doorway to the next room, knew why she was acting weird.

When Emma got to school all through her classes all she could think about what that dream meant.

'It felt so real…is it supposed to mean something…?" she thought as her teacher was trying to get her attention.

"Ms. Yoshi!" yelled the teacher and Emma jumped out her seat "y-yes!" then her teacher crossed her arms "Ms. Yoshi, pay attention to this assignment or you're going to fail!"

Emma blushed because she felt embarrass "y-yes sensei…"

Later on at P.E Emma was playing volley ball with other girls and Susan was reading a math book on the bench.

Volley ball is one of things that help's Emma to relax and focus. She was also was good in sports like baseball and soccer.

As they were playing volley ball one of the girls on the opposite team spiked the ball hard and it went out of bounce but heading tours Susan.

"Susan!" Emma rushed as fast as she can to reach her before the ball hit her but as it was about to hit her Emma leaped over and grabbed Susan before it did. But when she jumped out of the way Emma was in the air while holding onto Susan.

Then Emma landing on her feet and let Susan down. Susan took a couple deep breathes "t-thanks Emma but…how did you leap in the air like that?" she asked as Emma was looking at her hands.

She continued to look at them and said "I…I don't know…"

Then other girls came over to Emma then one of the girls asked "wow Emma! How did you do that?!"

Emma shakes her head "I don't know…" then she went back inside and went to the locker room. As she did there was hiding in the bushes was the same wolf continues to watching her.

After school Emma was leaving then Susan came up "Emma! Wait up!" Emma stopped and turns to see Susan running tours her and stopped. "Hey where are you going? Aren't we going to wacdnald?"

"No not today Susan…I'm heading home I'm not feeling well…" Emma said as her eyes looked down.

"Are you all right? Do you want me to help you walk you home?" Susan asked concern of her.

"No I'll be all right" she started to walk away and waves at Susan "I'll just see you tomorrow."

Susan waved back "all right I hope you feel better." She seen Emma smiled and walked away.

Emma came home and her father who was siting watching TV. "Hey Emma, how come your home so early? Don't you hang out with Susan after school?" he asked her then he seen her blank expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, I just feel a little too tired today. I'm going to take a nap, I'll be in my room if you need me" she said then she walked to her room. She went in her room and threw her bag on the floor and jumped onto her bed.

'I can't believe today…that weird dream…me leaping in the air like that…it's so strange…' she thought as her eyes were getting heavier in till she fell asleep.

Then it happen again she was dreaming about the same dream again.

/

_She was walking in the dark and it was misty "oh no not again…" but then it was getting lighter and the mist was lifting. She found herself in front of what looked like a castle._

_"What the…? This is new…" she then walked up to the castle and went up the stairs. She looked around and then she walked into one room that was huge. She looked around then seen two chairs that were in the back of the room. Then she notices someone sitting in one of the chairs._

_"Who are you?" Emma asked but there was no reply. "Ah hello-!" but she was interrupted by someone else._

_"Mommy!" said a young girl's voice. Then Emma seen a little girl in a white gown running tours the person sitting on the chair. But she couldn't see the young girls face but she could tell that she had a tail and ears like a wolf._

_"What the? Is she dress up like a wolf princess or something?" said Emma as she crosses her arms._

_Then the person got up from her chair and walked up to the young girl who ran tours her and she went down on her knees and the young girl hugged her tight._

_Emma sadly smiled thinking how sweet this is but sad how maybe she meant have did this with her mother._

_Then young girl's mother gave her something. Emma gotten closer to them to see what it was then she was shocked to see that it was an amulet that her own mother gave to her._

_Then Emma was shocked when she gotten to see the young girls face, the young girl was Emma._

_Emma's face began to turn a little pail as she was seeing that little girl was her. Then she looked at the mother but she still couldn't see her face._

_Emma began to walk closer to them. "What is this…? Is this my mother….?" Then all of the sudden the mother and her young self were moving away._

_"Wait! Who are you people?!" Emma yelled at them as she runs to catch up to them but as they disappeared so did the castle. Then Emma found herself in complete darkness._

_"Where am I?!" she yelled. "Emma…" she heard a voice and when she turned around to see where that voice was coming she seen the same wolf with a crescent moon on its forehead._

_She looked at it so did it, she came up to it and kneeled down and petted its head. "Hey there little guy…" As it looked like it enjoyed being petted Emma couldn't help but look around to see where that voice came from._

_As she stand she yelled to the mysterious voice "Who are you?! Why am I here?!"_

_"I'm down here" said the voice. Then Emma turned around "where?" she looked and looked._

_"Right here…" then Emma looked down to see the wolf. "Wait you can't be the one talking?" she asked._

_"Actually I am" said the wolf. Emma eyes widen at the wolf and she fell backwards and yelled "y-you can talk!?"_

_"Yes I can Princess Emma" said the wolf as he took a couple steps closer to Emma._

_"P-Princess?! Who, me?!" she yelled as she slides backwards on the ground._

_"Don't worry Princess you'll understand everything" the wolf said as its eyes began to glow red and it started to grow ten times bigger than it was._

_Emma screamed in fear as she slide backwards as it grew. Emma trembled as it was getting closer to her. Then when it looked like it was going to eat her she woke up_.

/

She woke up screaming. She breathed heavily as she was sweating. Then her father came running in "what's wrong!?" he said.

"Daddy…." Then he came up to her bed "Emma what's wrong?" she then started to burst into tears and went into his arms. "Daddy!" she cried "I was scared…I had such a scary nightmare!"

He hugged her and patted her head. "Shhhh its okay honey I'm here. Tell me what was your nightmare was?"

Then Emma let go of him and he sat next to her. "Well….it was so scary…I seen a castle…then I seen a mother and her daughter but….the daughter looked exactly like me! But with some wolf ears and a tail!"

Her father's eyes widen as if he knew what she was talking about.

"Then there was some wolf with a crescent moon on its forehead and it kept on calling me Princess Emma…." She then curled up in a ball "It felt so real….I'd also had another dream almost the same thing but there was some blue little jewel…" said Emma.

Her father didn't say word.

She looks at him "dad?" then she notice he was beginning to look a little pail. "Dad what's wrong? You look pail?" she said.

He gulped then patted her head. "Don't worry…I'm fine…" then he thought 'this day finally came….' Then he got up and walked to the door. "Emma…prepare yourself…" Then he left her room without another word.

Emma looked at the door confused "prepare myself…? Does he mean for bed…?"

Throuko stand in front of Emma's door and placed his right hand on his face. Then Ember came up to him "Throuko…?"

Throuko looked at Ember and nodded "it's time…" then Ember nodded back. "I know….someone we know was looking for her and he's on his way to see her now…"

Throuko gripped his fist "I wish there was something I can do…" then Ember placed her hand on his shoulder "don't worry Throuko he and I will make sure she'll be safe…"

"I know but…." Throuko started to say then Ember looked confused. "Would you please call me father" he said with a playful smile.

Ember turned around "not a chance" then Throuko looked down depressed.

Then Throuko and Ember went back to their rooms. Meanwhile Emma went to get a small box underneath her bed and placed it on her bed. Then she opened it to see an amulet with a blue sapphire.

She took it out and placed the box on her nightstand next to her bed. She put on the amulet and looked at it. "That dream…" she whispered about the dream she had. "It means something but…what?" Then she looked at the door again "prepare….myself…?" she said as to what her father meant by that.

Then wind blew in her room, she turned to see her window was open. "How did this get open?" she wondered then she shut the window.

Then she heard a noise, "who's there?!" she quickly turned to see what it was but she wouldn't see a thing.

"Hello lady Emma" she heard a voice, the same voice she heard in her dream. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" then Emma walked tours her nightstand and turned on the lamp that was there.

After the lamp was turn on she didn't see anyone. "W-who's there?! I-I-I know karate! A-and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"I'm right here on your bed lady Emma" said the voice again. Then Emma looked on her bed to see the wolf the crescent moon on its forehead.

Emma jumped and felled to the ground in fear of seeing that wolf in her room. She reached onto her bed so her head and arms were laying on it. "H-how did you get in here little guy? I thought some guy was in here talking to me, unless it was you" she said and laughs of the thought.

"Actually I did talked to you" said the wolf.

Then Emma sweat drops and chuckled softly in till she screams loud to the heavens "A TALKING WOLF!".

The wolf closed it ears, trying to block the sounds of Emma's screaming "Lady Emma please calm down!" Emma stopped screaming and looked at the wolf.

Then the wolf cleared its throat "now I want to tell you lady Emma is that I've been looking for you and you must come with me to the feudal era!"

Emma was shocked and didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Feudal Planets **

**Chapter 2**

"Father!" Emma yelled as she ran to her door.

Then the wolf jumped in front of her "shhhh! My lady Emma you must be quiet"

Emma fell backwards on the floor and just started shake staring at the wolf.

The wolf came up to her slowly "please Lady Emma…you don't need to be scared I won't hurt you" he said.

Emma then started to claim down a little and looked at the wolf maybe he was telling the truth. Then she slowly reached her hand out towards it and petted his head. She smiled in relief that he actually not going to hurt her.

"See I'm not going to hurt you…" he said.

"Yeah I see…I see this must be a dream!" she said then laughs stupidly.

The wolf sweat drops "ah…this isn't a dream…" he said.

"Well of course it is! Because you're talking! So it must be a dream! I'll just fall back to sleep then when I wake up you'll be gone!" she said as she lay back down on her bed.

When she did the wolf started to get annoyed and bites her arm. Emma screams in pain and falls out of her bed she sits up and still sees the wolf. "Oh no….your…still here..." she said then gets on her knees and looks the other way and places her hands on her face. "This can't be! I must have lost my mind! I've gone insane!" she said as her eyes tear up.

"Lady Emma you must listen to me this isn't a dream and you're not insane" said the wolf.

Emma looked at him "w-who are you..?" she asked.

"My name is Artemis and I'm your protector…Lady Emma your life is about to change…" he said.

"What do you mean my life is about to change?!" Emma yelled at him.

"Well it's true so get used to it and I can't do this alone! Lady Emma, you're not who you think you are. You are a half pure blood wolf demon princess who lived on the moon and I'm here to bring you back to the feudal era!" he said.

"What? The…feudal era?" she said then she made a depress face thought 'I got to wake up!'

As he looks at her face he sweat drops and thought 'she still doesn't believe me…' he jumps onto her bed "Lady Emma you must return to the feudal era and find the mazuki jewel, I know this is a lot to take in but its true." Then he jumps onto her windowsill and opens her window "I'll return tomorrow morning to bring you back" he said then he jumps out of her window.

Emma just looked at the window. Then she made a silly crying face "this better be a dream" she whimpered.

The next morning Emma was soundly asleep in till the shine of the rising sun woke her up. She sits up, stretches and yawns then she looked out of her window and sighed in relief "it was a dream…" she giggled and get out of bed. The she stretches again but then she looked down and seen Artemis sitting on her carpet.

"Good morning lady Emma" he said. Then Emma looked at him with a surprise face as she sweats drops. "It wasn't a dream after all!" she cried as she fell to her knees.

"Please Lady Emma, get dress" he said.

Emma's eyes twitches. "O-okay…but…" then Artemis turned his head in confusing of what she was going to say. "You have to get out when I'm changing!" she yelled and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into her closet closed it.

"H-hey!" he yelled.

Emma sighed and went to her dresser and took out a pair of jeans and a light blue tan top with a left black strap. She changes out of her t-shirt and shorts and puts on her other clothes.

After that she goes and opens her closet door to let Artemis out. "There now you need to-" she stopped and seen Artemis was in a pile of her clothes with one of her bras on top of his head.

Emma blushed madly and grabbed her bra with one hand and grabbed Artemis in the other and threw him.

She threw her bra back in her closet and shut her closet. "Why the hell were you into my clothes?!" she yelled as she blushed.

He gets up from being thrown and looks at Emma. "Hey it's not my fault you threw me in there!" he yelled back as he started to blush a little.

Emma sits on her bed and crossed her leg and arms. "W-whatever, look you need to tell me what's going on" she said in determined what he has to say.

He sat down and looked at Emma "well there's a lot to say…" then he looked around her room looking for something. "Where's your amulet?" he asked.

"My amulet? Why?" she asked as her eyebrow went up in confusing.

"Just get it and I'll explain" he said.

She looked at him and then she reaches into the small wooden stand next to her bed. She opens the first drawer took out her amulet "you mean this?" she shown it to him.

"Yes! That's it! Now put it on" he said.

"Okay…" she said then she puts it on "now what?"

He jumps onto her bed next to her "Now I'm going to unlock your demonic demon powers."

"…huh?" she raised her eyebrow, then Artemis closed his eyes and the crescent moon on his forehead started to glow. Then it shot a beam to her amulet and her amulet started to glow.

"What the?!" she said and she notice her body started to glow and being lifted from her bed by a couple inches. Then her body glowed almost bright as the sun, as the glowing faded away she fell to the floor.

"Agghhh! O-ow! That hurt!" she said as she sits up and rubbed the back of her head. Then as she gets up from the floor she notices in something in the mirror. She goes up to it and notices she had wolf ears, a crescent moon on her forehead, her eyes changed to light blue and her hair was a little was longer and lighter. "W-w-what the?!" then she looks down and sees she had a tail. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed.

She turned to look at Artemis and grabbed him by the neck. "Explain yourself wolf?! How the hell do I have wolf ears and a tail and crescent moon on my forehead like you?!" she yelled at him.

"Clam down! This is your true form!" he yelled back and got lose from Emma's grip and jumped onto her bed. "Don't worry I'll restore your memories and you'll understand, kneel down in front of me and close your eyes."

Then she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Please trust me…" he said.

She sighed and kneeled in front of him and closed her eyes. Then Artemis closed his eyes as well then his crescent moon on his forehead started so did Emma's. Then in a flash Emma remember everything in her past when she lived on the moon with her father mother and Ember.

She opened her eyes "Uh…I…" she managed to say as she was shocked of what happened.

"Well now, you should be back to your old self now..." he said with a smile.

"I remember...my mother told me to save everyone from the demons and evil beings and you were going to help me...find the mazuki jewel and the scared jewel and eliminate them...that's right...I remember now! Everything! After all this time...but what I can't seem to remember was how did I became human? And why didn't I remember anything…?" she said.

"Well that's because your mother Yuzuki used her powers and the power of the mazuki jewel to lock your demonic demon powers to hide you from the dark pure bloods" he said.

"Dark pure bloods?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not surprise why you would ask that, you were only 5 years old when our kingdom fell into ruins" then he looked down.

Then Emma eyes sadden as she remembers what happened "I remember…." They stayed silent then they heard footsteps.

"Emma? Are you all right? I heard you screaming" said her father as he was coming to her room.

Emma started to panic "oh no! Dad can't see you!" then she grabbed Artemis and threw him in her closet again "stay quiet in till he leaves!" then she shuts the door.

Artemis then got mad at being thrown all the time "this is getting annoying."

Throuko then came in Emma's room and seen Emma sitting on her bed with a hat on a sweat band on and covered up in her blanket. "Emma, are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah dad I'm fine!" she said then she laughs nervously.

"How come you're wearing a sweat band with one of my hats?" he asked.

"O-oh w-well I'm…trying out a new style!" she responded nervously.

He raised his eyebrow "okay then…" then he left her room. He stand in front of her door and smirked. Then he headed down stairs and met Ember leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"I guess…it's time…?" she asked him.

He smirked and puts his hands in his pockets. "Yup…" he said then Ember left the house as he goes in the living room.

Meanwhile Emma sighed in relief as she took of the hat and sweat band then Artemis came out of her closet.

"Sorry that I threw you in my closet again Artemis" she said.

"My head still hurts" he said.

She laughs nervously and rubbed the back of her head "sorry about that".

He came onto her bed and looked at her. "You know you have to go back to the feudal era."

She nodded "yeah I know…" then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just I don't want to leave my family and friend behind…." She said.

"Lady Emma…your father and your sister are well known of what you're destine for and know you have to return to the feudal era" he said.

She sighed "yeah, you're right…" she looked at him. "But I can't leave my friend she'll worry where I am."

"Well if she's really your friend she'll understand" he said then she jumps onto her shoulder.

Emma smiled "yeah your right. So how are we going to get back to the feudal era? Oh! Are we going to use a magic spell?!" she asked with excitement.

"No we're going to use the bone-eaters well" he said then jumps off her shoulder and onto her little wooden stand.

"Bone-eaters well? What's that?" she asked.

"It's a well that's located in the Higurashi shrine"

"Wait! You said the Higurashi Shrine?!" she asked. 'That's where that girl name Kagome lives at' she thought.

"Yes so let's get going!" then he jumps off and goes in front of her door then looks at Emma who was looking for something in her closet. "What are you looking for?"

"Ah! There they are" she was referring to a pair of long gloves.

"Gloves?" he asked.

"Their part of one of my old Halloween costumes" then she gets some scissors and cuts the fingers on the gloves. She puts them on "there we go these well protect my hands a little."

Artemis sweat drops "I don't know how those would protect your hands…" he said.

Then Emma went to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write a note to her father.

Artemis jumped onto her desk "what are you writing?" he asked.

"I'm writing a note for my father saying I'll be all right and my excuses for school and stuff." She finished writing the note "all right! Let's go Artemis!"

"Yes Lady Emma!" he said as he followed her to her door.

"By the way Artemis please just call me Emma the whole 'lady' Emma sounds weird." She asked of him.

He looked up to her and smiled "sure, let's go Emma!" she smiled and walked out of her room with Artemis.

As she goes down stairs, trying to get out of the house without her family noticing with Artemis on her shoulder, she looks around the corner from the hall to see her father sleeping on the couch. She goes up to him and looks at his sleepy face as drool was coming out of his mouth as he was snoring.

She giggled as how funny her father looked right now. She softly smiled and placed the note on his chest then started to head for the door. She stopped in front of the door and looked at her father "don't worry father…I'll be back soon…" she said and left the house.

On their way to the Higurashi shrine Emma was jumping on top the roofs of buildings so nobody will notice her ears and tail and noticing Artemis.

'Wow! It's been so long since I would run this fast!' she thought as she smiled.

After a couple minutes they reached the Higurashi shrine. "So this is where that girl lives…" then Artemis jumped off of her shoulder "Emma it's over here!" Emma looked and seen the shrine.

They went to it and opened the door and closed it when they got in.

Emma looked down and seen the bone-eaters well. She walked up to it and looked into it. "S-so this is the bone-eaters well?" she asked nervously as it looked creepy to her.

Artemis jumped onto the edge of the well "yes it is, this is how we'll get back to the past so jump in."

"W-wait! What?! You want me to jump into this?!"

He smiled "yes you have to jump in to get to the past."

"There's no way in hell you're making me go down in there!" she yelled.

"Well hate it to break it to you but that's where we're going. Well what are you waiting for?"

She giggled nervously "hey what's the rush? Maybe we can think this through a little more."

Then he started to get annoyed and then gets in idea. Emma sweat drops of what he was thinking. Then he jumps down and went behind Emma and pushed her into the well. "Go!" he yelled.

"Arugh! You are going to pay for this Artemis!" she yelled back at him. Then he jumps in as well.

Then Emma landed on her ass and yells "OW! That hurt!" she whines in pain.

"Come on Emma!" Artemis said as he jumps off the sides in the well. "H-hey, wait Artemis!" then she notices that vines were growing in the well. She gets up and grabs onto it and climbs up then she reaches for the top and climbs out of the well.

She gasped as to seeing she and Artemis was in a forest. "Welcome back home Emma…" said Artemis.

Emma smiled and twirled around in a circle; she giggled and took a sniff "home sweet home….huh Artemis?" Then he smiled. "So where do you think we should start looking for the shikon jewel and mazuki jewel?" she asked him but as she was talking Artemis notices the bushes were moving. As he got closer to the bushes he smelled the area and caught a sense.

"Emma run!" he yelled at her and runs tours her. Emma turned in confusion then out of the bushes a demon appeared. "Ahhh!" she yelled and dodges the demons attack by falling in front of herself and the demon hits the tree with its teeth. Emma turns around on the ground and looks at the demon "Emma, use your powers!" Artemis yelled.

"W-what powers?!" she then runs away from the demon. Then Artemis bites his teeth in frustration 'damn it! I forgot she doesn't know her own powers yet!' he thought then runs after them.

Emma continued to run away from the demon but knocks into a tree. She rubbed her face where it hurt then she faces the demon who was about to kill her. But before it could Artemis jumped onto the demon and bites it, the demon tries to shakes him off but Artemis wouldn't let go.

"Artemis!" she cried out to him but he continued to fight the demon. Then Artemis jumps off then attacks it again with its claws and weakens the demon, it got up then ran away.

Artemis walked up to Emma "are you all right Emma?" he asked then she rubbed the back of her head "y-yeah I'm all right…" then she got up. "What were you talking about 'use my powers?' I don't have any powers" she said.

"I guess I'm not surprise, you were young when your mother gave you your amulet" he said.

"Wait your saying that my amulet haves special powers?"

He nod "yes, you were chosen to have your mothers rare powers and you are wearing it."

Emma looked at her amulet "wow…." As she gazed at it Artemis said "you were supposed to start training when you turned 8 but….you know…." His eyes sadden then so did Emma's eyes sadden.

He sighed "there's many different powers inside it, you have to unlock them soon or we'll never find the mazuki jewel." As he said Emma heard a noise coming from the bushes as Artemis kept talking a huge red orger demon jumped out of the bushes. "Artemis look out!" she yelled but the demon attacked Artemis and he threw him at a tree.

"Artemis!" she cried then she looked at the demon who was about to attack her. Then she seen a pink shine on his forehead "what the?" she said as she dodged the demons attack. As she got out of the way she thought 'a pink light? What was that?'

"You demon! Are you the one who killed my brother?!" said the demon as he looked at Emma.

"What? I didn't kill anyone!" she said.

"Lair! A half demon killed my brother and I can tell you're a half demon by the way you smell!"

"Well it must have been some other half demon because I just got here you dumb orger!" Emma yelled but then realized what she just said and sweats drops and thoughts 'oops….'

"You pathetic half demon how dare you! Agh!" he yells then attacks Emma.

Emma dodges it and then he attacks the tree with his claws and the tree cut in half. Then Artemis tries to get up as he was still in pain "Emma run away!" he cried.

"No way! I'm not leaving you behind!" but she wasn't paying attention and she got knocked onto the ground. As she groans in pain the demon gets closer as she backs away in fear.

"E-Emma! Agh!" he was still in pain as he tried to Emma.

Emma was scared but she couldn't be afraid. Then as the demon was about to attack her she used her claws and scratched the demons face. The demon cried in pain and holds his face "you whence!" then he charged at her again then she punched him in the face and he felled backwards then a pink shard fell out of his head.

Emma came up to the shard and picked it up. "What is this?" but she couldn't think about it now she had to check on Artemis. She puts the shard in her pocket and runs over to Artemis "Artemis!" she yelled.

He tries to get up "I-I'm all right…" then Emma picks him up and holds him "no you're not your hurt bad…let's go find some help…"

Then the demon groans and starts to wake up. Emma turns her head "ah oh he's waking up!" then they heard another noise coming from the bushes "oh no not another demon!"

"Emma hide, you're not strong enough….to take on big demons…" Artemis said.

"Y-you're right!" then she takes Artemis and hides behind a tree.

Then what came out of the bushes was a guy with silver white long hair, with dog ears in a red kimono.

Emma gazed at him as he walks 'who is he….?' She thought.

Then the demon got up and roared "where are you, you half demon!" then he seen the guy with the sliver white hair. "Who are you?!"

"That's none of your business" the guy said.

"Then get out of my way!" growled the demon as it was about to attack then the guy puts up his hand fluxes it.

"You'll regret messing with me" the guy said then he dodges the attack and yells "iron reaver soul stealer!" then he killed the demon by cutting him in half.

To be continued…..


End file.
